Repartir à zéro?
by Plikt
Summary: Heero sauve la vie d'un jeune homme qui tentait de se suicider. nulle en résumé, venez lire please!
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Repartir à zéro ?

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : eh non… ils sont pas à moi…

Couple : Bah… 1x2 et 3x4 (ça m'embête un peu de laisser Wu seul mais bon…)

Genre : Yaoï et sinon… j'en sais trop rien !

Note : Bah, c'est ma première fic de GW alors… je sais pas trop en fait.

Duo : Mais non, ça va aller tu vas voir. fait gros câlin à l'auteur

Plikt : Merci mon Dudule ! Mais j'ai déjà dit qu'y aura sans doute pas de lemon dans celle là.

Duo : Pfft… J'le savais bien que t'était pas douée.

Plikt : TT

* * *

Chapitre 1: Ou comment on se rencontre.

Assez, il en avait assez. A quoi bon se battre ? En fait, il avait bien essayé de se battre mais… Par sa faute… Mais peu lui importait à présent. Il se tenait debout, face à cette route réputée dangereuse, voire mortelle, pour les piétons, en gros les gens comme lui. Il allait mourir, mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour ce qu'il avait causé. Il fit un pas, rejoignant cette route où les voitures allaient si vites…

Il entendit des klaxons, des gens qui lui hurlaient de dégager, d'autres l'insultaient. Les passants le regardaient, enfin ceux qui l'avaient remarqué en tout cas, la plupart ne prenaient même pas le temps de tourner la tête vers lui. Il continuait à marcher au milieu des voitures, attendant le choc qui mettrait enfin un terme à sa misérable existence. Il gardait les mains dans les poches et son rythme. Il tenait cette petite croix que le père lui avait donné il y a longtemps maintenant… Oui, il avait peur. Car si ce que lui avait appris le père était vrai alors… l'enfer n'attendait que lui. C'est là qu'il le vit.

* * *

Heero Yuy, lycéen, avançait doucement dans la grande rue, il avait finit les cours depuis peu et rentrait en prenant son temps chez lui. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui l'entourait, d'un naturel froid il ne prêtait que rarement toute son attention aux événements se déroulant autours de lui, ou tout du moins faisait comme si… Mais en cet après-midi d'hivers, il allait commencer à… changer.

Femme : Oh mon Dieu !

Surprit, il se tourna vers la droite, une grosse dame venait de laisser échapper cette exclamation, les mains sur le visage. C'est là qu'il le vit… Un jeune homme d'à peu prêt son âge, certainement, semblait perdu dans ses pensés et marchait doucement au milieu de la circulation, ne prêtant aucune attention d'ailleurs à celles qui le frôlaient de très près et de plus en plus souvent. Il voulu alors faire comme tout le monde, passer son chemin, partir le plus loin possible, ne plus voir ce garçon au milieu de cette route si dangereuse. C'est ce qu'il aurait fait naturellement d'ailleurs. Mais pourtant… Ce jour là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, peut-être cette silhouette si fine, semblant presque fragile, ou cette longue natte qui lui battait les reins. En fait, avant même de pouvoir réfléchir correctement, il avait un pied sur la chaussée.

* * *

Que faisait donc ce garçon, non, ce crétin en face de lui ? A vrai dire Duo n'en savait rien. Plutôt grand, svelte mais semblant cependant fort, des yeux cobalt et des cheveux n'ayant, probablement, jamais rencontré un peigne, ou si peu… Même si tout chez ce garçon, qui semblait à première vue d'origine japonaise, était étrange et intéressant, la seule chose qu'il voyait réellement depuis qu'il avait levé les yeux vers lui c'était… Ses yeux, si bleus, si froids. Il y avait si peu d'émotions alors que pourtant ils étaient tous deux en danger de mort tout de même ! Mais non, ils restaient juste froids, mais si froids. Il se sentit alors quitter le sol.

* * *

Baka. Il ne voyait pas d'autre mot, mais quelle idée il avait eu d'aller en plein milieu de la route ramasser un autre baka, natté lui. A vrai dire il ruminait ces pensés tout en tentant d'éviter les voitures et de rejoindre justement ce si bien dit baka natté. Il arriva enfin face au jeune homme. Et là, il resta cloué sur place un léger moment, le natté en question semblait encore perdu dans ses pensés et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais lui en revanche ne pouvait plus porter son propre regard sur les yeux bleus, non, améthystes perdues dans le vague du jeune homme. Lorsque enfin il releva la tête, Heero avait déjà repris contenance et conservait le visage impassible qu'il arborait habituellement. Avant que le natté ait pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, il l'attrapa par la taille et le chargea comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, bien décidé à ramener ce jeune aux tendances suicidaires sur la terre ferme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait concerné par l'avenir de ce garçon qui tentait alors de lui échapper en se débattant.

* * *

Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance, ou trop selon le point de vu. Bon d'accord sa vie était loin d'être parfaite mais… Il avait échappé à la mort déjà une bonne dizaine de fois ! Enfin dans la situation présente et de son point de vu, ce n'était vraiment pas de chance. En fait il voulait vraiment que cet adolescent le repose au sol et le laisse crever enfin en paix.

Duo : Mais repose moi tout de suite !

Heero : Hn

Duo : Y a pas de hn qui tienne ! Tu me repose maintenant !

Et à sa grande surprise, alors qu'il frappait le dos du jeune homme, ce dernier le reposa effectivement, sur le trottoir. Ils avaient tout les deux eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance, enfin selon le point de vu.

Duo : Bon, t'es content t'as fait ta B.A du jour ! Tu peux te barrer maintenant et me froutre la paix !

Oui, il fallait que le métis parte, Duo se sentait trop… bizarre à coté de lui, faible même, et s'il restait, le natté ne pourrait certainement plus faire cet acte auquel il avait réfléchit depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Heero : Mais tu recommenceras dès que je serais parti n'est-ce pas ?

Aucune réponse. Que répondre à ça à vrai dire ? Oui, il allait recommencer, jusqu'à réussir. Ses yeux avaient sans doute parlé pour lui car le jeune homme lui saisit alors fermement le poignet, pas violemment non, et il l'entraîna à sa suite. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il laissait ce garçon faire, Duo le suivit sans un mot.

* * *

Heero : merci Quatre.

Le jeune blond lui sourit gentiment et retourna s'occuper de ses clients plutôt nombreux. Heero reporta alors son attention sur le natté qui fixait avec incrédulité le chocolat chaud devant lui.

Duo : Et… Tu m'as amené ici de force pour… Boire un chocolat ?

Heero : Et t'empêcher de te suicider accessoirement.

Duo : pourquoi ?

Il jeta un regard surpris au natté.

Duo : Je veux dire… je ne suis rien pour toi, alors qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? J'ai rien à t'offrir en échange !

Il s'énervait peu à peu, l'impatience et le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas le geste d'Heero le faisait fulminer intérieurement, c'était certain.

Heero : Je ne sais pas.

C'était dit platement, il baissa la tête vers son chocolat, puis releva les yeux, fixant les améthystes en face de lui.

Heero : C'était une impulsion, je ne sais pas vraiment… en fait, je crois que je trouvais dommage de te laisser te tuer.

Duo : qui es-tu donc, pour avoir ce genre de réactions ?

Heero : Mon nom est Heero Yuy.

Duo : Ok Heero. Bon, je vais y aller moi !

Heero allait se lever pour le retenir mais l'autre s'était déjà éloigné en lui souriant. Un si doux sourire…

Duo : Merci pour le chocolat ! Et ne t'en fait plus pour moi surtout ! Donc à la prochaine fois.

Et avant qu'Heero ait pu faire le moindre geste, la porte du café se refermait déjà. Il se rassit alors à sa place, se laissant aller contre le siège, toujours l'image du natté aux yeux améthystes lui souriant avant de disparaître. Il avait dit… A la prochaine fois, donc il n'allait pas se tuer, enfin il l'espérait. Il remarqua alors que le natté n'avait même pas touché à sa boisson. Dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de ce garçon…

* * *

A suivre…

Pourquoi Duo voulait-il mourir ? Heero connaîtra-t-il un jour son nom ? Quatre apparaîtra il plus dans le prochain ? Pourra-t-on comprendre pourquoi j'ai mis un couple 3x4 alors qu'on a même pas entendu parler de 3 ?

Vous le saurez (peut-être) un jour !

Plikt : Voilà c'était le premier chapitre ! Combien y en aura aucune idée !

Duo Heero et compagnie : …

Plikt : Bah… quoi ?

Heero : Je connais même pas son nom ?

Duo : T'en fait pas mon Hee-chan à moi !

Quatre : J'apparais si peu que ça…

Trowa et Wuffei : Au moins t'apparaît.

Duo : Et moi je veux me tuer alors…

Plikt : Bon ok, j'vais faire des efforts… Reviews ?

Ouah la gaffe... Merci à valou2332 de m'avoir prévenu.. Désolé d'avoir enlevé le chapitre 1...


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Repartir à zéro ?

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : eh non… ils sont pas à moi…

Couple : Bah… 1x2 et 3x4

Genre : Yaoï et sinon… j'en sais trop rien !

Note :

Plikt: héhé...

Quatre: Je le sens pas...

Trowa: Moi non plus tu sais..

_Duo s'avance une feuille à la main._

Duo: Merci à: Jojo, Naviek, Hahn tah Yhel, Iroko, akai ringo, Xiao-Mai, Noan et Catirella. Alors, oui on va dire (pas tout de suite) pourquoi j'ai tenté de me suicider et non on ne pouvait pas m'attacher. Enfin, j'étais d'accord moi! Juste un petit lemon c'est pas trop demandé!! Si you plaît!!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Ou comment on trouve que les travaux c'est chouette!

Heero marchait sous la neige. Elle avait commencé à tomber le matin même et depuis ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter. Il rentrait d'ailleurs le plus vite possible chez lui, la nuit commençant déjà à tomber. Manque de chance, des travaux l'empêchaient depuis peu de passer par son chemin habituel, aussi, depuis plusieurs jours, changeait-il à chaque fois d'itinéraire dans le but d'en trouver un plus direct. Mais celui qu'il avait choisi ce jour là ne lui plaisait pas trop en fait, il trouvait la rue trop sombre… et trop vide. C'est en passant près d'une ruelle qui donnait sur un cul-de-sac qu'il entendit quelqu'un tousser. Une mauvaise toux rauque qui laissait plus que supposer que la personne était malade. Il tourna la tête et le reconnu aussitôt, le natté de l'autre jour.

Sans réfléchir il s'approcha de ce dernier qui ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il était pâle et ne semblait vraiment pas aller bien, en fait il dormait. Il s'était enroulé dans une fine couverture et avait dû s'assoupir là, dans cette ruelle, contre ce mur et sur ce sol si froid. Heero sut alors exactement ce qu'il devait faire, les autres seraient surpris qu'il ramène un jeune homme endormit et malade mais… Il s'en fichait. Il prit doucement le garçon dans ses bras et se remit en route. Le natté s'était blotti contre lui, à la recherche de chaleur, et conservait à présent un petit sourire de bien-être, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Heero qui se demandait depuis peu pourquoi le jeune homme restait dormir dans la rue. Sans doute n'avait-il nul par où aller, mais il existait des centres d'accueil pour l'hiver. De plus le garçon ne ressemblait vraiment pas à un SDF. Enfin, en attendant il le ramènerait chez lui.

* * *

Duo avait chaud, mais en même temps il était bien, il avait d'ailleurs rarement était aussi bien.

"Je suis où là…"

En effet il se souvenait s'être endormit sur le sol dans la rue et, à moins que ce dernier n'ai fondu, il se réveillait dans un lit. C'est cette pensé qui le tira de sa léthargie, le lit de qui ? Il se mit en position assise et regarda autours de lui. Vraiment une chambre simple, bureau armoire et lit deux places… Rien de vraiment marquant. Mais il ne savait pas à qui était cette chambre, n'importe qui avait pu le ramasser dans cette rue sombre c'était peut-être un espèce de malade… Le tirant de ses pensés, il entendit une voix masculine venant sans doute de derrière la porte.

: Mais t'es complètement malade Yuy ! Maintenant tu ramasses n'importe qui dans la rue !

Yuy… il avait déjà entendu ce nom… S'imposa alors à lui une paire d'yeux cobalts. Oui, Heero le mec qui l'avait sauvé. Il se sentit faiblir.

"Ne me dites pas que ce crétin m'a encore sauvé"

: Ecoute Wuffei, Heero pensait bien faire, et puis il n'allait pas le laisser dehors sous la neige.

Wuffei : Winner ne le défend pas ! On va pas loger tous les clodos non plus !

Bon, il allait pas faire chier le monde plus longtemps, il se leva donc, pour retomber aussitôt sur le sol, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, il devait être trop affaibli, en plus il se rendit alors compte qu'on lui avait gentiment retiré ses habits qui devaient être trempés, aussi se retrouvait-il au sol en boxer. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit il se sentit rougir. Heero entra le premier suivit de près par le jeune garçon du café… Quatre ! Le dernier, il ne le connaissait pas, même pas de vue, était sans doute chinois, il resta en dehors de la chambre à le fixer. Mais pas non plus méchamment, il le regardait juste, le jaugeait plutôt, les bras croisés. Heero se baissa à son niveau et, sans rien dire et toujours avec ce même visage impassible, passa un bras autours de sa taille et l'autre sous ses jambes pour le reposer doucement sur le lit. Duo se sentait vraiment frustré de se montrer aussi faible.

Duo : Merci.

Et là il s'en voulu encore plus, depuis quant sa voix semblait-elle si faible ? Et depuis quant remerciait-il quelqu'un sans même savoir où il était ?

Duo : Je… suis où là ?

Faible, vraiment il se sentait de plus en plus mal, dire qu'il y avait à peine quelques minutes il se croyait au paradis… Il avait chaud, trop chaud.

Heero : Tu es chez nous, je t'ai trouvé dans la rue, tu couve une sacré grippe, il faut que tu te repose.

Duo : Sans doute. Mais…

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais fut alors prit d'une quinte de toux plutôt violente qui le fit se plier en deux. Il sentit alors deux mains sur ses épaules, le forçant doucement à se rallonger. Il se laissa faire et fut même soulagé de retrouver sa tête à nouveau sur l'oreiller. Il commença à cligner doucement des yeux, et la dernière chose qu'il crut voir, c'était Heero qui lui souriait, rassurant. Cela faisait longtemps, mais pour une fois il n'eut pas peur en sombrant dans le sommeil.

* * *

Heero sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage sans trop savoir pourquoi. Le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux était vraiment attendrissant. Le natté s'était rendormit depuis un petit bout de temps et Heero était juste venu chercher un drap et un oreiller pour aller dormir dans le salon, mais il avait regardé le jeune endormi. Ce dernier devait bouger dans son sommeil car à présent la couverture lui arrivait à la taille, de plus il était à présent sur le ventre, un bras sous la tête, l'autre juste devant. Sa respiration était douce, c'était le seul bruit que l'on percevait dans la pièce, bien qu'Heero lui entendait tout autant les battements de son cœur. Son regard s'était attardé sur les lèvres entrouvertes du natté qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs plutôt… Tentantes. Il sa donna une claque mentales et remonta doucement la couverture sur le jeune homme, il était déjà malade, autant ne pas aggraver son cas. Il prit ses affaires et sorti sans bruit, en referment la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit les deux autres qui se disputaient plus doucement à présent, en fait ils semblaient s'être mis à peu près d'accord sans lui…

Wuffei : Ecoute Heero, je m'attendais pas à ce que toi tu ramène quelqu'un comme ça ! Je veux dire, un ami qui a besoin d'aide ok, mais là tu le connais même pas !

Quatre : De toute façon on en a déjà discuté, on ne peu pas le jeter dehors maintenant, ce serait le condamner.

Wuffei : Oui, mais dès qu'il guérit il part !

Quatre : Nous verrons pour ça, déjà on va attendre qu'il guérisse et après… On improvisera d'accord ?

Wuffei : J'ai pas trop le choix de toute manière ! Bon, il est tard. J'vais me coucher moi.

Quatre : Je vais y aller aussi, bonne nuit tous les deux.

Wuffei : 'Nuit.

Heero : Hn

Il se sentait vraiment découragé, déjà il n'avait pas pu donner son avis, mais en plus ce que déciderait le natté ne semblait guère important pour ses colocataires. Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage. Il savait que Wuffei avait râlé pour la forme plus qu'autre chose. Mais il savait aussi que ce serait à lui de s'occuper du malade. Malade dont il ne connaissait rien, pas même le nom.

* * *

A suivre…

_Heero connaîtra-t-il un jour le nom du malade ? Pourquoi Duo dort-il dans la rue ? Guérira-t-il ? Où est Trowa ? Vous le saurez (peut-être) si vous continuez à lire !_

Plikt :

01/02/03/04/05 : …

Plikt : Bah… quoi ?

01 : Je le connais toujours pas…

02 : J'ai la crève..

03 : Chuis toujours pas là..

04 : Trowa est pas là..

05 : Tu me fais passer pour un enfoiré..

Plikt : Bon, ils sont plutôt septiques.. Et vous ? Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Repartir à zéro ?

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : eh non… ils sont pas à moi…

Couple : Bah… 1x2 et 3x4

Genre : Yaoï et sinon… j'en sais trop rien !

Note : Bah merci pour toutes les Rewiews, ça fait toujours plaisir!!

Alors... **En gras se sont les souvenirs. **Entre " ..." les pensées des persos.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Ou comment apprendre à connaître le malade et commencer à lui faire une place dans la maison.

Duo rentre chez lui, il aime dire ça, chez lui. Enfin chez eux quoi ! Il a finit sa journée au garage et il sait qu'il l'attend. Duo arrive devant la porte de leur appartement. Elle est déjà ouverte. Duo commence à avoir peur… Oui Duo a peur, Duo le connaît et Duo sait que ce n'est pas normal. Duo entre doucement. Une ombre se tient là, debout devant lui, mais en même temps Duo sait qui se tient debout. En fait la seule chose qu'il ignore c'est où est son ami. La lumière s'allume. Il ne regarde même pas qui l'a allumé, il ne lève pas non plus les yeux vers l'homme qui attend sans bouger devant lui. La seule chose qu'il voit c'est ce corps sur le sol, immobile. Ce corps… Et la seule pensé qui arrive à sortir du lot dans sa tête c'est :

"Comment m'ont-ils retrouvé ?"

_

* * *

_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le natté était là. A vrai dire il n'était pas encore sorti de la chambre, se réveillant souvent à peine assez longtemps pour prendre ses médicaments et un peu de nourriture. Mais il récupérait vite, vraiment très vite. D'ailleurs… Heero le regrettait presque. Couver le jeune malade ne lui avait pas déplus, bien au contraire. Mais en même temps, il se sentait toujours un peu… Gêné auprès du natté. Surtout depuis qu'il avait fait ce rêve ou il… Ce rêve quoi ! En tout cas le jeune homme n'avait à présent plus de fièvre, ce qui était très bon signe, et il ne toussait plus non plus d'ailleurs. Heero passait doucement prendre une douche rapide, alors qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, ne portant encore qu'un jean et une serviette sur les épaules, il vit que le jeune malade s'agitait. Comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Il s'approcha doucement, son visage juste au-dessus de celui du natté et doucement toucha sa joue pour le réveille.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il est… Non, je n'ai pas le droit de…"

Il rougit, alors qu'à ce moment, deux améthystes firent leur apparition.

Heero : Tout va bien ? Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Duo : Je… Oui ça va. C'étais rien de grave.

Heero : D'accord. Bon, tu semble aussi avoir moins de fièvre…

A ces mots il posa sa main sur le front du natté, ne remarquant pas les joues de ce dernier prendre une jolie teinte rosée.

Heero : Si tu veux je t'ai laissé des affaires propres, tu peux prendre une douche et nous rejoindre, je te présenterais comme ça.

"Enfin, il faudrait déjà que je connaisse ton nom…"

Duo : D'accord c'est… Merci.

Heero : Ok, donc à tout de suite.

Duo : Voui !

Heero allait sortir quant…

Duo : Au fait, je… Mon nom est Duo, Duo Maxwell !

Heero s'arrêta alors et se tourna vers le natté qui s'était assis sur le lit, sa natte sur son épaule gauche, ses yeux violets dirigés vers lui et un doux sourire sur le visage. Heero lui rendit son sourire avant de sortir le laissant seul. Il enfila rapidement la chemise blanche qu'il s'était choisi et se dirigea vers la cuisine rejoindre les deux autres, gardant à l'esprit sans vraiment le vouloir l'image d'un Duo souriant assis sur son propre lit.

* * *

Bien, Heero connaissait maintenant son nom c'était déjà pas mal. Sauf que comme un crétin il lui avait directement donné son vrai nom. Bon, c'était pas bien grave non plus. Allez, une bonne douche allait vraiment lui faire du bien ! Il se leva doucement, pas vraiment encore très à l'aise sur ses jambes, se rappelant trop bien que le sol pouvait se montrer dur, vraiment dur. Se rendant compte qu'il avait retrouver des forces, bon pas toutes, il chancelait un peu quant même, il de dirigea vers la porte qu'Heero lui avait indiqué et entra dans la salle de bain du japonais, dès qu'il entra il se dit qu'il aimait cette odeur, ça sentait… Heero. L'odeur du garçon était partout, son parfum mais aussi sa propre odeur… Se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait, il rougit et se précipita vers la douche pour en prendre une bien froide, car depuis peu il avait étrangement… Chaud.

Alors qu'il était sous la douche, son rêve revint le hanter et il sentit la honte le gagner. Solo… Il n'avait pas le droit d'oublier ce qui lui était arrivé par sa faute, pas le droit de mettre ces gens en danger, de mettre Heero en danger ! Il ne devait pas rester ici. Il pensait leur avoir échappé, il pensait Lui avoir échappé, mais déjà la première fois il s'était trompé et avait payé le prix fort, et il n'avait pas été le seul à payer ce qui était encore pire. Mais où allait-il aller ? Et surtout, Heero lui avait sauvé la vie deux fois déjà, un peu trop à son avis d'ailleurs, et il ne le laissera sans doute pas partir en destination de… nul part en fait. Quant à lui mentir… Il ne s'en sentait tout simplement pas capable. Il sortit alors de ses pensés, peut-être qu'ils ne le retrouveraient pas cette fois et puis, la première fois il y avait eu un avertissement qu'il n'avait pas pris au sérieux, cette fois il le ferais… Il prit une serviette et se sécha rapidement. Il attrapa les vêtements qu'Heero lui avait mis de côté, s'habilla et partit rejoindre la cuisine, se guidant au bruit des couverts, faute de voix.

* * *

Quatre leva les yeux de son assiette pour fixer le couloir légèrement surpris. Wufei l'imita et Heero se décida à suivre le mouvement. Il faillit laisser tomber sa mâchoire mais la rattrapa juste à temps. Duo se tenait là, semblant… Hésitant. Il portait un jean sombre et un pull fin noir. Mais ce qui attire surtout le regard d'Heero c'était ses longs cheveux détachés mais surtout… Mouillés. Il était beau, tout du moins, Heero le trouva beau. Il se sentit légèrement rougir mais se garda bien de bouger de peur que les autres ne le remarque, et de toute manière, Wufei avec sa bouche ouverte ne valait pas beaucoup mieux donc… Il tilta alors, le jeune homme était malade il y a peu et il sortait avec les cheveux mouillés. Il se leva alors immédiatement et attrapa Duo par le poignet, l'entraînant vers la salle de bain, laissant échapper au passage dans un soupir un petit «bacha».

Duo : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Heero : Tu es malade et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de sortir avec les cheveux mouillés !

Honteux, Duo baissa la tête. Heero lui démêla les cheveux et entreprit lui-même de les sécher avec patience et douceur, sans que le natté ne dise un mot. Il entreprit aussi de refaire la natte du jeune homme.

Heero : Tu as de beaux cheveux.

Duo : Hein ?

Heero se sentit rougir, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit ces mots à voix haute. Pour lui-même il dit :

Heero : Baka !

Duo : Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?

Heero : Hein ! Heu… C'est du japonais, ça veut dire crétin, ou imbécile.

Duo : Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Le natté le fixait de ses grands yeux violets, Heero rougit davantage et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Duo se leva et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, Quatre était déjà partit, mais Wufei était toujours là. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de voir Heero rouge comme une pivoine, lui qui ne montrait pratiquement jamais ses sentiments, suivi de près par un natté tout gêné. Duo s'assit devant l'assiette que Quatre lui avait réservé et se mit doucement à manger.

Wufei : Donc, ton nom est Duo Maxwell.

Duo : Oui, et toi tu es Wufei…

Wufei : Chang, Wufei Chang.

Duo ; D'accord.

Wufei : D'où tu viens ?

Duo cessa de manger, il fixa le chinois. Heero sentit alors que quelque chose n'allait pas, les yeux de Duo s'étaient comme… Voilés.

Heero : Arrête Wufei.

Wufei : C'était juste pour savoir.

Duo : Y a pas de mal, je viens… D'assez loin en fait, je ne suis même pas de cette ville…

La discussion cessa là. Wufei ne demanda plus rien, ayant bine vu que cela gênait le jeune homme, il était d'ailleurs partit peu de temps après, ayant une course à faire.

Duo : Tu… Ne fais rien aujourd'hui ?

Heero : Non, on est samedi.

Duo : Ah…

Heero : Bon, tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher, t'as l'air résistant mais il faut pas exagérer.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Duo vivait avec Heero et ses amis. S'il s'était rapidement rapproché de Quatre, son pitit Quat-chan à lui ! Il avait plus de mal avec Wufei, qui lui n'aimait pas les surnoms… Duo se retourna dans le lit et se retrouva face à Heero qui lui, dormait depuis longtemps. Oui, ils dormaient dans le même lit depuis quelques jours, Duo s'en voulait de prendre le lit d'Heero et Heero, ne supportait pas l'idée de faire dormir Duo sur le canapé. En plus depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble Duo ne faisait plus de cauchemars, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas parfois de ne pas réussir à dormir. Comme ce soir là d'ailleurs ! C'était pareil avec Solo, il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça change. Il observa le jeune homme endormit. Si au premier abord il pouvait sembler froid, il n'en était rien, enfin si un peu ! mais il était aussi doux, patient, gentil… Et ça faisait peur à Duo. Oui, Heero lui plaisait, il l'aimait bien, et peut-être même plus que bien. Le plus dur c'était lorsque Heero dormait, car alors semblait se dégager de lui une sorte… D'innocence. Il n'était pas ici depuis longtemps, mais déjà lorsqu'il pensait à Heero il sentait… Qu'il risquait de l'aimer.

* * *

_Pourquoi Duo risque-t-il de mettre Heero en danger ? D'où vient-il? Où est Trowa ? Ah... Tant de questions... _

Plikt : Voilà voilà!! Bon

03/04 : ...

Plikt : Attendez encore un peu.

01/02 :...

Plikt : Ah pour vous c'est bien parti, mais non! Duo pas de lemon!

05 :...

Plikt : Ah! heu... J'vais chercher promis!!

Sinon en exclu un extrait du prochain épisode!!

Titre : Chapitre 4: Ou comment on vit un départ et des découvertes... Peu plaisantes.

_Duo: Trowa Barton, si on m'avait dit que ce serait toi, je crois que j'y aurais pas cru._

_Trowa: Ecoute Duo, ils m'envoient juste te chercher en douceur, rien de plus._


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Repartir à zéro ?

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : eh non… ils sont pas à moi…

Couple : Bah… 1x2 et 3x4

Genre : Yaoï et sinon… j'en sais trop rien !

Note : Bon, voilà la suite!! Sinon je pense avoir (pas sûr) trouvé quelqu'un pour Wufi...

Wufei : C'est Wufei !

Plikt : Oui oui... En tout cas merci pour les rewiews !! Et sinon entre "..." ce sont les phrases dîtes par d'autres personnages avant et en _italique _ce sont les pensés des personnages.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ou comment on vit un départ et des découvertes… peu plaisantes.

Le soleil illuminait la pièce depuis quelques minutes et Heero s'en voulu d'avoir oublié de fermer les volets la veille. Un dimanche matin quant même ! Il avait le droit de dormir ! Enfin, il pesta jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers un certain natté encore endormi, lui en tout cas. Même au bout de deux mois il était toujours surpris de le retrouver là. Ses cheveux s'étaient détâchés durant la nuit, ce qui promettait une flopée d'injures bien senties durant la cruelle phase de coiffage. Il semblait si calme, si… Pur. Un ange, oui, Heero avait un ange dans son lit. A cette pensé il rougit davantage, après tout Duo ne voyait en lui qu'un ami… Non ? Enfin, Heero savait bien, que peut-être Duo pouvait… Prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il se pencha vers les lèvres pleines qui le tentaient depuis leur arrivé dans sa vie. Mais comme à chaque fois, il s'arrêta à temps. Duo avait confiance en lui, il n'avait pas le droit de le trahir. A regret il se leva pour aller prendre une bonne douche… Froide !

* * *

Duo ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Encore une fois Heero avait voulu l'embrasser et encore une fois il n'avait pas osé. Il soupira. Il ignorait toujours s'il devait être soulagé ou non. En fait, il aimait vraiment beaucoup heero, mais il avait peur, peur de l'aimer, de le mettre en danger. Il regarda le réveil, 10h30…

Duo : Shit !

Il commençait son service à 11h aujourd'hui. Il se leva rapidement et fonça vers la salle de bain, oubliant légèrement qu'elle était déjà occupée. Il ouvrit la porte à la volé alors qu'Heero se préparait à entrer dans la douche. Prenant tous deux la teinte savoureuse d'une tomate, l'un se planqua rapidement dans la douche pendant que l'autre faisait demi-tour en attrapant sa brosse. Bon… Pas de douche ce matin se dit Duo, cherchant à calmer la rougeur de ses joues, à retirer la vision qu'il avait eu de son esprit et ce sourire niais de son visage. Il savait que ce sourire était là… il enfila rapidement un jean et une chemise blanche, il ne lui restait vraiment que peu de temps pour arriver au café. Il travaillait dans celui de Quatre et payait sa part de loyer et autres dépenses avec son salaire. Ils avaient pris cet arrangement depuis environ deux semaines, et Quatre n'avait rien perdu. Duo était un excellent serveur.

* * *

Bien, c'était décidé il allait lui dire. Heero se lava rapidement. Oui, il allait dire à Duo qu'il… l'aimait. Il se sentait tout de même gêné, après tout Duo était un garçon, et lui aussi. Il ne connaissait pas les… Préférences de Duo, lui même avait toujours pensé être hétéro jusqu'à l'arrivé du natté. Mais en même temps… Il ne voulait plus garder ça pour lui. Oui, il aimait Duo, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? Il allait le faire, il avait peur, mais il allait le faire !

* * *

Lorsque Duo arriva au café Quatre vint vers lui tout de suite.

Duo : Tout va bien Quat-chan ?

Quatre : Ecoute, il y a un homme là bas qui a demandé à te voir, si il y a un problème tu me le dis tout de suite hein ?

Sacré Quat-chan, toujours à s'inquiéter plus pour les autres que pour lui même. Le natté regarda dans la direction que son ami lui indiquait, un jeune homme brun s'y tenait. Duo le reconnu immédiatement, et savait bien qu'il n'était pas venu passer le bonjours.

Duo : T'en fais pas, je t'appelle si y a un prob' !

Il se dirigea sans se presser vers son interlocuteur. Il avait bien calculé, Quatre ne pourrait pas voir les expressions sur le visage du natté à cette place. Duo ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il s'assit en face du jeune homme qui le fixat aussitôt, droit dans les yeux. Améthystes contre émeraudes.

Duo : Trowa Barton, si on m'avait dit que ce serait toi, je crois pas que j'y aurais pas cru.

Trowa : Ecoute Duo, ils m'envoient juste te chercher en douceur, rien de plus.

Duo : Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Trowa : Tu sais bien que où que tu ailles on te retrouve toujours.

Duo : J'ai déjà dit que je voulais plus faire ça.

Trowa : Je ne suis que le messager, et Il n'est pas d'accord.

Duo : Pas plus que les autres je suppose ?

Trowa : Lui en particulier, tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Duo grimaça alors, bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, il en avait encore des cauchemars ; il remarqua alors que le regard de Trowa s'était fixé sur un point derrière eux. Il se tourna pour voir… heero, juste à côté de Quatre. Il reporta son attention sur le jeune homme en face de lui, ne voulant surtout pas croiser le regard cobalt, ne voulant pas s'affaiblir davantage à son contact.

Trowa : Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose, si ?

Duo : j'ai combien de temps ?

Trowa : Si tu fuis il mourra.

Duo : Combien de temps ?

Trowa : Demain, 17h face au jet d'eau, ne soit pas en retard. Quelqu'un viendra te chercher, si tu n'es pas là…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se leva, laissa une pièce sur la table et se dirigea doucement vers la porte.

Duo : C'étais toi ?

Trowa s'arrêta, il savait très certainement de quoi Duo parlait, il devait le savoir.

Trowa : non, j'y étais, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je te le jure Duo.

Duo : Comment on est devenu ce qu'on est aujourd'hui Tro ?

Trowa : Je ne le sais plus moi même Duo, vraiment désolé.

Et sans un regard en arrière il sortit du café. Duo se leva doucement, sourit à Quatre, Heero était repartit, et alla dans la réserve. C'est après avoir vérouillé la porte qu'il laissa enfin couler les larmes, entendant dans sa tête cette voix qu'il avait tant aimé, mais qu'il perdait peu à peu, remplacée par une autre.

"Boys don't cry"

* * *

Heero marchait depuis environ une demi-heure dans la rue, il avait cessé de neiger et le temps s'était réchauffé depuis. Pourtant le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupait pas. En fait depuis qu'il avait quitté le café il bouillonnait de rage. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi, enfin, si il le savait. C'était depuis qu'il avait vu Duo avec ce grand brun, Quatre lui avait dit que le jeune homme était venu pour parler au natté, exprès pour parler au natté. Ce dernier ne leur avait-il pas dit qu'il ne venait pas de la ville ? Qui était ce gars alors ? Oui, il sentait la que la jalousie allait le rendre fou, alors que pourtant elle ne devrait même pas être présente en lui.

* * *

Duo ferma la porte derrière lui, Quatre n'avait pas remarqué ses yeux rouges, ou alors il n'en avait rien dit, en revanche il lui avait demandé des détails sur Trowa… Visiblement ce dernier ne laissait, malheureusement, pas le jeune blond insensible.

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut Heero, assis dans la cuisine face à une tasse. Le connaissant c'était sans aucun doute du café noir ! Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Duo qui fut saisi par la froideur de ce regard.

Duo : Tu vas bien Hee-chan ?

Heero : Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Rassuré, et en même temps pas trop, Duo allait sortir mais…

Heero : Qui c'était,

Duo : … ?

Heero : Le gars au café, celui qui avait demandé à te voir.

Duo : C'était… Personne, juste une vieille connaissance.

Heero : Ah… Je croyais que tu ne venais pas de cette ville.

Blessé Duo se tourna vers le japonais.

Duo : Depuis quand tu m'interroges comme ça ?

Heero : Je ne t'interroge pas…

Duo : Figure toi qu'il m'a retrouvé ! D'ailleurs…

Oui, c'était maintenant qu'il fallait le dire. Heero lui en voulait, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui en voulait. Il devait en profiter.

Duo : D'ailleurs je vais rentrer avec lui.

Heero : Où ?

Duo : Là où j'ai ma place.

Ils s'étaient regardés droit dans les yeux durant l'échange. Et Duo devait se battre pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Oui, il aimait Heero, il aimait son Hee-chan.

Heero : Donc tu pars.

Duo : Oui.

Heero : Quand ?

Le natté crut percevoir de la détresse, peut-être même de la supplication dans le regard d'Heero, mais il n'en était pas sûr, et n'avait pas le droit de mettre le jeune homme en danger. Il serra les poings, plantant ses ongles dans ses paumes.

Duo : Dès que j'ai réuni mes affaires.

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers… Leur chambre.

* * *

La porte s'était fermée, et Heero ne lui avait rien dit. Leurs adieux avaient été… Rapides. Duo était resté gêné face à Heero, ce dernier ne lui avait pas dit un mot. Duo l'avait finalement prit dans ses bras, laissant échapper dans un murmure un «Au revoir Hee-chan». Heero aurait alors juré avoir vu une larme, mais à présent il n'en était plus très sûr. Et maintenant Duo était parti, depuis plusieurs heurs. Les autres étaient rentrés et Heero leur avait raconté le départ de Duo, pas dans les détails, mais il leur avait dit que le natté était parti en tout cas. S'il s'était attendu à ce que Quatre soit triste, en revanche il fut surpris quant le visage du chinois laissa apparaître une sorte de… Mélancolie. Et Heero ne se mentit jamais sur le fait que lorsque l'on frappa à la porte il crut que ce serait Duo. Duo désolé d'être parti, qui voulait revenir… Mais lorsqu'il ouvrit… Ce n'était pas Duo, mais une jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans. Blonde, les cheveux longs détachés, plutôt grande et fine, ses grands yeux bleus le fixèrent immédiatement et sans surprise. Elle portait un pantalon noir plutôt fin et une chemise toute aussi noire qui… Mettait ses formes en valeur.

: Bonjours, est-ce que Duo Maxwell est là ?

Elle semblait pressée, et inquiète.

Heero : Non, il n'habite plus ici, il est parti il y a quelques heures.

: Merde ! il a dit où il allait ?

Heero : Non, il a juste dit qu'il partait avec un ami.

: Bon, je dois y aller, au revoir !

Elle faisait déjà demi-tour, et toujours cette inquiétude… Pourquoi ? pour Duo ? pour cet «ami» ? Heero fut tenté de refermer la porte, de ne plus chercher à retrouver Duo, à le revoir, à lui parler. Mais il savait aussi que s'il faisait ça… Il ne pourrait pas se le pardonner.

Heero : Attendez !

Le jeune femme se retourna vers lui, semblant réellement impatiente de partir.

Heero : je voudrais savoir… Qui êtes vous, qui est vraiment Duo !

Elle sembla hésiter, oui elle hésitait. Enfin elle s'approcha et entra directement dans la maison sans dire un mot. Heero la suivit et ils arrivèrent dans le salon où Quatre et Wufei discutaient jusqu'à présent. Elle les montra alors un à un du doigt, les fixant à tour de rôle.

: Chang Wufei, Winner Raberba Quatre, et Yuy Heero. Je suis Sarah Chambers.

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, face à Quatre et Wufei sur le canapé et Heero debout dans l'entré, appuyé contre un mur. Tout les trois ne fixaient qu'elle.

Sarah : Je… Mon lien avec Duo c'ets que tout comme lui je…

Elle hésita une dernière fois puis…

Sarah : Je faisais parti il y peu encore d'un gang connu sous le nom d'Oz ; C'est une sorte d'organisation s'occupant de… Divers contrats.

Wufei : Quel genre de contrat ?

Les trois jeunes hommes restaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Quatre avait servit du café à tout le monde. Sarah baissa les yeux vers sa tasse, puis les releva, fixant Wufei semblant soudainement être devenue froide.

Sarah : Espionnage, vols, enlèvements, meurtres et j'en passe…

Elle se mit alors à fixer Heero, avec une sorte de… Supplication, mais elle restait malgré tout fière. C'était… Etrange.

Sarah : Si je parle de tout ça, c'est parce que j'ai quitté ce groupe, et Duo aussi !

Heero : Mais, où est-il alors ?

Sarah : les règles de ce groupe sont… Il y a quatre sections, un chef dans chacune d'elle. Je ne dirais aucun nom, afin d'éviter de vous mettre encore plus en danger. En tout cas, je faisais parti de la même section que Duo, je me chargeais surtout des vols et lui… Des meurtres.

Elle n'avait pas baissé la voix et encore moins les yeux, Heero se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise face à cette nouvelle. Le garçon si pur qu'il avait hébergé était… Un assassin…

Sarah : je comprend votre trouble, mais il a quitté ce groupe il y a un an, il a été ramené de force. Il s'est à nouveau sauvé il y a trois mois et ça recommence.

Quatre : Vous n'en faîtes plus parti non plus ?

Sarah : Non, mais ils ne m'ont pas encore retrouvée, je ne me suis enfuie que depuis deux semaines. Nous avons décidé d'entrer dans cette organisation pour des raisons différentes mais au final… Il n'y a que deux règles, obéir aux dirigeants et… Mourir dans l'organisation. aucun retour n'est possible.

Heero : Donc Duo…

Sarah : est très certainement partit les retrouver pour vous sauver, il était connu sous le nom de Shinigami, mais il n'a plus tué personne depuis plus d'un an ! Et le chef de son ancienne section commence à s'impatienter.

Quatre : Alors ils vont tuer Duo !

Sarah : Non… Cet homme horrible a toujours… Désiré Duo. Il ne lui a jamais rien fait car c'était l'un de ses hommes mais maintenant…

Wufei : Ce n'est plus qu'un traître.

Quatre : Il faut le retrouver !

Sarah : Vous voulez l'aider ?

Quatre : c'est notre ami ! Qu'importe son passé, c'est ce qu'il est qui compte. Heero !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensés. Il comprenait mieux la tentative de suicide de Duo, le fait qu'il n'ai nul part où aller, qu'il ne leur ai jamais dit d'où il venait. Il se rappela même que Duo n'aimait pas aider à la cuisine à cause des couteaux…

Heero : Je vais le chercher.

Wufei : on y va tous !

Sarah : Son rendez-vous est demain, mais celui qui m'envoit ces messages ne m'a pas dit où !

Quatre : alors on a jusqu'à demain.

_J'arrive Duo

* * *

_

A suivre...

_Mais où est parti Duo ? Heero va-t-il le retrouver à temps ? Qui est donc ce chef qui semble en vouloir un peu trop au natté ? Que fait Trowa parmi ces tueurs ?_

Plikt : Tadaa !! Alors ce chapitre ??

Duo : Super alors là vraiment... Maintenant on est fâché..

Heero :...

Plikt : ouais mais... Y a Tro-chan !!

Quatre : Tu parles je lui ai même pas parlé..

Trowa : ...

Plikt : ToT Sont méchants avec moi..

Et toujours en excluvisité... Un extrait de la suite!!

_Lorsqu'ils furent partis il se laissa aller sur le sol. Il commença alors à sangloter, là au milieu de la place._


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Repartir à zéro ?

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi !

Couple : Bah… 1x2 et 3x4 (mais faut chercher)

Genre : Yaoï et sinon… j'en sais trop rien !

Note : Donc voilà le chapitre 5, il y en aura encore un autre puis l'épilogue, enfin je crois. Toujours un grand merci pour le rewiews et c'est avec plaisir que je continu!! Les pensées sont entre "..." et les phrases dîtes dans le passé par d'autre sont en italique.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Ou comment on rate de peu.

(et aussi comment faire un titre qui fait peur…)

La chambre était petite et plutôt sombre, mais ça lui allait. De toute façon il allait devoir se réhabituer à l'obscurité. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient attrapés… Il était resté enfermé dans la cave pendant des mois, oui Treize voulait vraiment qu'il redevienne le Shinigami. Mais il n'en était pas question, il n'en était plus question. Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, et resta un long moment à observer le plafond. La seule chose qui le chagrinait vraiment, c'était le fait qu'Heero ne sache pas la vérité, ils ne s'étaient pas très bien quittés. Mais en même temps.. il valait mieux qu'Heero l'oubli rapidement, oui, il fallait que Duo disparaisse le plus vite possible de la vie, et des souvenirs, du japonais. De toute manière, il avait décidé de ne plus s'enfuir, ça ne servait à rien, juste à se donner du temps et à rendre de innocents malheureux. S'il s'était disputé avec heero, en revanche Quatre et Wufei devaient être tristes. Et puis, il savait que Heero l'était aussi.

* * *

Ils avaient cherché toute la nuit, en vain. Ils s'étaient divisés en deux équipes, les rues n'étant pas assez sûre pour être seul. Heero espérait que Wufei et Quatre avaient trouvé une piste car eux… N'avaient rien trouvé. Pourtant Sarah était douée, elle avait remonté plus de six pistes. Mais si elle était forte à ce jeu là, Duo l'était encore plus. A 16h30, après une nuit et une journée de recherche, le portable de Sarah sonna. Elle décrocha rapidement en fronçant les sourcils, appel anonyme.

Sarah : Allô ?

:…

Sarah : Où ?

:…

Sarah : Tu es sûr ?

:…

Sarah : OK !

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers Heero.

Sarah : 17h, au jet d'eau.

Heero : On risque de pas y être !

Sarah : Alors ne perd pas de temps !

Et elle se mit à courir, lorsque Heero arriva à sa hauteur elle lui parla comme si elle marchait.

Sarah : je ne pourrais pas me montrer, il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient ! mais je ne serais pas loin.

Et semblant s'êtres mis d'accord, ils accélérèrent.

* * *

Il était l'heure. Personne ne semblait prêter attention à lui, puis un jeune arriva. Duo l'avait déjà vu, il était dans la section de Zechs. C'était… Bill.

Bill : Il y avait une taupe.

Il lui souriait, comme un ami qui plaisante. Il faisait deux têtes de plus que Duo et sa carrure était plutôt impressionnante.

Duo : De quoi tu parles ?

Bill : Dans ta section ! Une salle petite taupe insignifiante !

Il était à présent très proche de Duo et avait baissé d'un ton pour que seul ce dernier puisse l'entendre.

Bill : La cavalerie va arriver et t'as intêret à faire le bon choix.

Menace implicite de tuer la… Cavalerie, soit les amis de Duo.

Duo : Qui ?

Bill : Ah… Ton vieux copain Barton, on a découvert qu'il restait pour tenter de te sortir d'Oz. Mais t'en fait pas, il a changé d'avis, Treize s'en est occupé.

Duo tressaillit, Trowa n'était donc pas mort, mais avec Treize…

Duo : Dépêchons nous de partir avant que…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien, trop bien.

Heero : Duo attend !

* * *

Il crut voir le natté sursauter lorsqu'il lui attrapa le bras.

Heero : Ne part pas.

Le jeune homme le regarda alors de ses doux yeux améthystes.

Heero : Quelqu'un est venu et m'a tout expliqué, cette histoire de Shinigami et tout ça, mais c'est pas grâve, ce qui compte c'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! et tu n'es plus un assassin, je le sais !

Duo : Heero…

Depuis quant l'appelait-il par son prénom et non par son surnom ? Heero sentit son cœur se serrer.

Heero : Ecoute Duo, on va trouver un moyen mais je ne veux pas que…

Les larmes arrivaient, Heero ne pleurait presque jamais mais là il avait peur. L'autre gars semblait attendre un peu plus loin. Oui, Heero craignait que Duo parte, il avait peur pour lui, pour eux.

Heero : Duo écoute moi, je… Je t'aime alors ne part pas !

Les yeux de Duo s'étaient écarquillés mais avant qu'il n'ai le temps de dire un mot Heero avait prit possession de ses lèvres. Là encore Heero eut peur d'être repoussé. Mais non, même Duo sembla vouloir y répondre mais finalement il se recula. Heero était hésitant, effrayé aussi. Il demanda d'une voix presque craintive.

Heero : Reste je t'en pris.

Duo : Heero je…

Heero passa doucement, délicatement sa main sur l'une des joues du natté, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un regard emplis de douceur, ceux de Duo… Semblaient empli… De tristesse.

Duo : Je ne peux pas Heero.

Il sembla alors se ressaisir et fixa Heero avec froideur, une froideur qui fit plus de mal à Heero que toute autre chose.

Duo : Heero… Je suis le Shinigami, et je choisi de le rester.

Heero : Non ! Duo !

Mais avant qu'Heero n'ai fait un geste Duo s'était dégagé et avait rejoint l'autre qui l'attendait toujours. Ce dernier jeta un regard semblant victorieux vers Heero. Lorsqu'ils furent partis il se laissa aller sur le sol. Il commença alors à sangloter, là au milieu de la place. Il sentit alors un poids sur son dos et deux bras l'entourèrent rapidement. Il entendit une voix douce juste à côté de son oreille.

Sarah : j'ai appelé les autres, il vaut mieux rentrer. Rester ici ne servira plus à rien.

Il se releva, Sarah lui tendis la main. Il la serra et la laissa le guider.

* * *

Bill : Zechs c'est moi.

Ils étaient entrés dans la planque de ce quartier. Bill ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Son sort devait dépendre de sa décision. En partie en tout cas.

Zechs : Bonsoir Duo.

Duo : Zechs, je n'aurais pas cru te revoir.

Zechs : Oui, mais Treize n'est pas encore arrivé en ville. Il devrait arriver ce soir.

Zechs, grand blond aux yeux de glaces… Chef de cette section, la plus calme en ce moment. Mais Duo savait qu'il méritait sa place de chef. Zechs saisit le visage du natté entre ses doigts et ancra son regard gelé dans les améthystes qui ne laissaient plus paraître aucune de ses émotions. Il continuait à enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes, laissant le sang couler par gouttes.

Zechs : J'ai reçus des ordres Duo, et je dois savoir ce que tu comptes faire.

Duo : Plus jamais Zechs ! Plus jamais je n'aiderais Oz et ses dirigeants !

L'homme regarda le garçon, ce dernier le regardait avec défit, il ne changerait pas d'avis, il ne l'avait pas fait la première fois alors…

Zechs : Comme tu voudras.

Deux bras puissants saisirent alors Duo, Zechs, tenant toujours son visage entre ses doigts, sorti une seringue. Duo la sentit alors s'enfoncer dans son cou.

Zechs : Détend toi, ça fera moins mal. Ne t'en fait pas, tu seras juste un peu dans les vapes. Bill emmène le là haut, et attache le.

Lorsque la main de Bill se posa sur son épaule et commença à le presser vers l'escalier, Duo ne protesta pas, il avait même du mal à tenir debout. Il tenta en passant prêt d'une fenêtre de sortir par là, mais il s'écroula avant d'avoir fait un pas. Bill l'attrapa par la taille et le mis sur son épaule pour monter les escaliers. Cela lui rappela douloureusement Heero, leur première rencontre. Il se souvenait en avoir voulu au métis mais… Il ne regrettait pas finalement les mois qu'il avait passé avec lui, avec eux, avec Solo. Il n'aurait pas voulu en perdre une minute. Et alors que ces moments se rappelaient à lui, il n'avait plus peur. Bill le jeta au sol, il se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Plutôt crever ! ses poignets furent rapidement entravés, raccrochés à ses chevilles. Il se retrouva ainsi plié en deux, ne pouvant plus faire un geste.

Bill : Comme ça tu devrais pas pouvoir aller loin.

Et il sortit en ricanant. Mais drogué et attaché ainsi il ne pouvait vraiment pas espérer faire un mouvement vers la porte ou la fenêtre. Il resta prostré contre le mur, à attendre. Il n'avait vraiment plus d'autre chose à faire qu'attendre.

* * *

Heero n'avait plus bougé depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Quatre était parti s'activer dans la cuisine. Faire quoi ? Aucun d'entre eux ne le savait. Wufei était monté dans sa chambre lire ou… Méditer. Quant à Sarah elle regardait par la fenêtre et n'avait pas bougé non plus. Elle ne jetait pas un regard à Heero qui restait le visage dans les mains sur le canapé. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient rentrés et aucun n'avait eu le courage, ou l'envie, de parler ou de manger. D'où le fait que Quatre devait s'activer à… Ne rien faire. Lorsqu'un coup sourd retentit, personne ne bougea tout de suite. Quatre se décida à y aller et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte un bruit de chute ainsi qu'un cri de surprise se firent entendre. Sarah et Heero étaient les premiers sur place suivit rapidement de Wufei qui était descendu plus en courant qu'autre chose.

Sarah : Trowa !

Heero : Trowa ?

Wufei avait déjà ramassé avec l'aide de Quatre le grand brun qui s'était écroulé dans leur entré, ils l'emmenaient doucement vers le salon, et surtout le canapé. Heero attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules.

Heero : Qui est-ce ?

Sarah : Je crois qu'il va se présenter lui même !

Et elle partit s'occuper de… Son ami ? Elle s'approcha, se mit à genoux pour être à peu prêt au niveau de… Trowa.

Sarah : Wufei, va me chercher une grande serviette pour pas tâcher le canapé tu veux ? Quatre la trousse de secours, du fil et une aiguille, Heero une chemise de rechange.

Les trois garçons obéirent sans discuter, la voix était ferme et les ordres indiscutables. Même Wufei qui en temps normal aurait sans doute dit à cette Onna d'aller elle même chercher sa serviette y alla sans discuter. Avec Heero il aida ensuite sarah à installer Trowa sur la serviette et sur le canapé. Confort sans rien salir. C'est vrai quoi, le sang sur le canapé blanc c'était pas top… La jeune femme saisit alors le tee-shirt noir de Trowa et le déchira, lui retirant totalement et découvrant un torse… Certes musclé, Heero remarqua que Quatre avait rougit légèrement avant de devenir blême, car il était couvert d'entaille dont une plutôt profonde sur le flanc. Heero remarqua que Trowa était revenu parmi eux, Sarah aussi.

Sarah : C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

Trowa : Oui… Il a tout découvert… Après mon appel.

Sarah : Bon, reste éveillé maintenant, et ne bouge pas !

Trowa : On a pas le temps… Il faut aller chercher Duo… Aie !

Sarah : je t'ai dit de pas bouger ! Il faut recoudre cette foutue plaie !

Heero : Duo est parti de lui même. Je l'ai rattrapé mais il est parti quand même.

Trowa : non… Il a du penser… Qu'on me tuerait… Ou se dire… Que fuir ne servait plus à rien..

Sarah : Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de bouger !

Trowa : Alors explique leur ! Dit leur pourquoi il a perdu… Espoir…

Heero : Comment ça ?

Sarah : D'accord… Mais ce n'est peut-être pas pour ça qu'il est parti… Enfin. Il y a un an, nan un peu plus maintenant.. Duo a retrouvé son meilleur ami, un ami d'enfance de l'orphelinat où il a grandi, c'était Solo. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais… Duo n'est pas rentré. Ils se sont sauvés et on en a plus entendu parler pendant un bon moment. On a lancé les recherches et on a fini par les retrouver trois mois plus tard. Ils vivaient tout les deux ensemble, Duo était même devenu mécanicien. On a envoyé un avertissement pour qu'il rentre, par lettre mais… Soit il ne l'a pas pris au sérieux, soit il ne l'a pas reçut. Toujours est-il que… le lendemain même on est allé chercher Duo chez eux, il n'était pas là mais Solo si. Notre chef… Bon, vous êtes trop impliqués maintenant de toute manière alors… treize, il a toujours était jaloux de ceux qui approchaient son Shinigami. Je crois que c'est ce jour là que Duo a perdu l'espoir, le jour de la mort de Solo.

Quatre : mais il s'est enfui à nouveau alors…

Trowa : On… le gardait enfermé dans une cave.

Sarah : Oui, je crois qu'il voulait… je ne sais pas.

Heero : Mourir en voyant le soleil.

Tous se tournèrent vers le japonais.

Heero : Quant… La première fois que j'ai vu Duo il tentait de se suicider.

Wufei : En fait, il faudrait trouver un moyen de libérer Maxwell de tout ça.

Trowa : Il y en a un.

Sarah : Non !

Trowa : Sarah… Ils veulent nous aider, l'aider lui !

Sarah : Tu n'as pas le droit Trowa Barton ! Pas le droit de les entraîner la dedans davantage !

Trowa : C'est toi qui a commencé Sarah.

Sarah : Mais..

Heero : C'est quoi ce moyen ?

Trowa : faire cesser les actions des quatre dirigeants, à savoir surtout Treize, c'est lui le supérieur.

Quatre : Et… On peu réussir ?

Sarah : C'est pour ça qu'aucun membre ne peu quitter l'organisation.

Heero : Donc… Vous savez comment faire..

Trowa : Oui, je conais l'emplacement de chaque planque. D'ailleurs, celle où Duo doit être emmené aussi.

Sarah : Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis !

Trowa : Il fallait que je sache jusqu'où ils iraient.

Sarah : Bon… Il est où ?

Trowa : Zechs..

Sarah : D'accord, Quatre tu restes avec Trowa le temps qu'il récupère un peu. Nous on y va !

Wufei, Heero et Sarah se précipitèrent dehors mais la jeune femme stoppa soudainement.

Sarah : Au fait, vous avez une voiture ?

* * *

Duo rouvrit les yeux. Il faisait nuit et il avait mal. La drogue avait déjà cessé de faire effet. Il tenta de bouger mais réussi seulement à se retrouver dans une position encore moins confortable, le visage contre le sol. La porte s'ouvrit peu de temps après et Zechs apparu dans l'entré, il semblait… Peiné ?

Zechs : Treize est arrivé, mais.. Il a ordonné ton transfert à cause de la taupe, elle a dû dire où tu te trouves.

Duo : C'est où ?

Zechs : Certainement dans celle qu'il a dans cette ville. Mais je n'en sais trop rien en fait.

Bill entra alors, il détacha Duo et le força à se relever, le maintenant fermement par le bras.

Bill : Ne fais pas l'idiot.

Non, Duo n'allait pas faire l'idiot. Il se laissa guidé vers les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre du seul homme qui lui faisait vraiment peur. Bill l'emmena dehors où Treize l'attendait. Oui, ce grand brun lui faisait peur… Depuis Solo en fait. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

Treize : Te voilà enfin.

Duo ne répondit pas. Treize l'attrapa et l'approcha violemment plus près de lui, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Et ce regard fit trembler Duo.. Un regard… Empli de désir ? Mais aussi de satisfaction.

Treize : Je pense que nous avons beaucoup de choses à régler tous les deux.

Le tremblement de Duo s'intensifia alors qu'il était prisonnier dans les bras puissants de cet homme horrible. Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit alors qu'il le poussait dans la voiture. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à démarrer.

* * *

Sarah : Merde… On les a raté de peu.

La jeune femme et les deux autres avaient dû se cacher, tous les membres de la section de Zechs étaient sur leurs gardes, les surprendre était impossible. Heero avait assisté, impuissant, à toute la scène entre Duo et cet homme… Treize. Il sentait une rage qu'il n'avait jamais connu aussi forte jusque là l'envahir.

Zechs : Je me disais bien qu'il allait parler.

Sarah se retourna sortant un couteau de sa poche et… Ne fit plus un geste, fixant le canon du revolver qui se trouvait juste entre ses deux yeux.

Zechs : je pense qu'il faut qu'on discute.

Trowa : Moi aussi.

Trowa et Quatre venaient d'arriver, si le jeune blond était légèrement rouge, Trowa lui souriait d'une manière assez… Inquiétante.

Trowa : Pardon pour le retard, on était… Occupé.

A ces mots Quatre rougit encore plus, baissant la tête.

Trowa : Toi il va falloir m'expliquer, tu m'as dis que tu allais m'aider et tu lui livres Duo !

Zechs : Je n'avais pas le choix, Treize n'est pas bête et il me soupçonne déjà !

Sarah : Bon, si vous vous êtes arrangés tous les deux c'est très bien, mais je voudrais continuer cette discussion sans loucher !

Zechs sourit en baissant son arme, Trowa fit de même.

Wufei : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! C'est un ennemi ne baisse pas ta garde !

Zechs : Je ne suis pas un ennemi.

Il fixait le Chinois semblant un instant comme… Envoûté ?

Trowa : C'est vrai, il a tenté de m'aider à plusieurs reprises, mais étant donné son rang il ne doit pas prendre trop de risque.

Sarah : A ce que j'ai vu son aide a été précieuse !

Zechs : Je te rappelle que Tu as échoué aussi !

Sarah : Ah oui ! A qui la faute !

Zechs : Ne met pas tes erreurs sur le dos des autres !

Quatre : C'est pas le moment !

Tous se tournèrent avec surprise vers le petit blond, il était rare qu'il se mette en colère à vrai dire.

Trowa : Il a raison, vous avez beau vous détester il va falloir mettre ça de coté pendant un petit moment. Bon, je suppose qu'on va s'occuper des autres dirigeants ?

Zechs : Je vais aller m'occuper de prévenir ma sœur.

Wufei : Je vais avec toi.

Zechs : Je te plais donc tellement ?

Le Chinois rougit avant de répliquer.

Wufei : Non ! Je n'ai pas confiance en toi au contraire !

Zechs : Bah… Ça changera.

Trowa : Bon… Je vais aller m'occuper de Noin, Quatre tu viens avec moi ?

Quatre : Heu… Oui, oui bien sûr !

Sarah : Bien, donc Heero nous on s'occupe de Treize et de récupérer Duo !

Heero : Hn.

Le Japonais n'avait plus dit un mot depuis qu'il avait vu Treize et Duo, il avait peur… Peur pour le natté.

Sarah : Ah au fait ! Prend ça, tu sauras t'en servir ?

Elle lui tendait une arme. Il le prit sans un mot. Oui il saurait s'en servir, et il était prêt à le faire. Prêt à mourir pour Duo et… Donner la mort.

* * *

_Heero va-t-il retrouver Duo? A temps? Qu'on fait Quatre et Trowa? (ça c'est à vous de deviner!!) Est-ce que toute cette histoire va avoir une fin heureuse? L'auteur a-t-elle envie de s'essayer à une death fic?_

Plikt: Voilà voilà!! Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini!!

Duo: Et l'épilogue aussi!!

Plikt: Ah oui c'est vrai...

Tous: ...?

Quatre: Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Plikt: J'arrive pas à l'écrire... J'ai pas d'idée.

Duo: Moi j'en ai plein!!

Plikt: Je veux même pas les entendres.

Et toujours en exclu:

_Il avait du mal à parler. Il avait mal tout court. Et le pire, c'est qu'au final il n'avait servi à rien._


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Repartir à zéro ?

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi !

Couple : Bah… 1x2 et 3x4 (mais faut chercher)

Genre : Yaoï et sinon… j'en sais trop rien !

Note : Bon, voilà enfin le dernier chapitre. Alors toujours entre "..." les pensés et en _italique_ les phrases venant du passé.

Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre!!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Ou comment tout finit. (presque)

Duo s'écroula sur le sol, laissant échapper sans le vouloir un gémissement de douleur. Treize le saisit par les cheveux et le forçat à se remettre debout face à lui. Il saisit le visage du natté entre ses doigts.

Treize : Je suppose que tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision… N'est-ce pas ? C'est dommage, tu avais un avenir Duo.

Duo : J'aurais pu en avoir un ! Loin des meurtres !

"Avec mes amis"

Loin d'OZ !

"Avec Solo.."

Loin de toi !

"Heero.."

Treize : Allons Duo, quelle autre vie ose tu espérer ? Ta seule place est ici, ton seul rôle est de tuer pour moi.

Treize s'approcha davantage et s'appropria les lèvres du jeune homme qui tenta de se dégager. Non, il ne voulait pas que cet homme le touche !

Treize : Tu n'es pas très coopératif. Faut-il envoyer les autres chercher ton ami… Heero ?

Les améthystes du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent. Non, il ne fallait pas mettre Heero en danger. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il arrive malheurs à Heero !

Treize : Oui, je me suis renseigné.

Il caressa la joue du natté qui n'osait même pas le regarder.

Treize : Tu vois bien que je tiens à toi.

Et cette fois, lorsqu'il colla à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Duo, ce dernier ne bougea pas. Treize enroula la natte du jeune homme autours d'une de ses mains, faisant entrer de force sa langue dans la bouche du natté, jouant avec celle de sa victime. L'autre main ne tarda pas à passez sous la chemise de Duo qui tressaillit à ce contact.

Dégoût.

"Heero"

Honte.

"Heero"

Peur.

"Heero !"

Alors que Treize collait son corps à celui du natté… Un coup de feu se fit entendre.

* * *

Sarah lui avait rapidement montré comment se servir d'une arme. Elle avait mis un silencieux sur les deux. Elle l'avait bien prévenu qu'il devrait tirer pour tuer. Mais c'était pour Duo alors… Il se sentait prêt à le faire. Elle avait aussi insisté sur le fait que la surprise serait leur arme la plus puissante. Ensemble ils avaient regardé par la fenêtre. Trois hommes. Lorsqu'ils étaient entrés après que Sarah ait défoncé la porte Heero avait tiré. Une fois, et deux d'entre eux étaient morts. Sarah avait alors rapidement retourné une table pour se cacher derrière avec lui et s'abriter des balles qui n'allaient plus tarder. Heero eut le temps de voir un autre homme arriver, plutôt grand et les cheveux noirs en bataille. Ce dernier se mit à l'abri avec l'autre derrière un canapé.

: Franchement ça m'étonne que tu sois venue Sarah, je te pensais maligne !

Sarah : Dégage Nat, laisse nous récupérer Duo !

Nat : t'es devenue folle en plus ! Bill est pas loin et Treize encore moins ! C'est pas vraiment le moment de trahir ma grande.

Heero tenta de passer sa tête sur le côté pour regarder, un coup de feu retentit, il avait tout juste eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

Nat : En plus t'as ramené un gamin avec toi. Tu manques pas de culot !

Sarah : D'après ce que j'ai vu il n'y a plus que ça dans cette section.

Nat : Que veux tu, faut bien vous remplacer !

Elle laissa alors échapper un soupir. Ils devaient vraiment être en mauvaise position, en plus Duo était très certainement en danger, le coup de feu avait dû s'entendre.

Sarah : Ecoute moi bien.

Elle chuchotait, mais fixait un point invisible sur le mur d'en face.

Sarah : Quand Nat se mettra à tourner, tu fonceras vers la porte sans te retourner. Y aura peut-être quelqu'un dans le couloir, tu le tue, pareil pour Treize, tu tire sans réfléchir et tu ne baisses pas ta garde. Je ferais le plus vite possible.

Sans attendre une quelconque réaction du japonais elle s'adressa à nouveau à ce… Nat, le regard dans le vague.

Sarah : Dis… Nat, tu te souviens de nos duels ?

Nat : bien sûr ! Je gagnais à chaque fois.

Sarah : Et si on s'en faisait un dernier Nat ?

Nat : Donnes tes paris.

Sarah : Si tu gagnes, Duo et ce gamin sont à vous.

Heero voulut protester mais… Il se dit que ça ne servait à rien.

Nat : Et si tu gagnes ?

Sarah : Tu seras mort, ce sera suffisant.

Nat : Ok, va pour un duel alors.

La jeune fille commença alors à défaire sa chemise, Heero faillit rougir mais il se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle portait une sorte de bustier noir en dessous. Elle attacha ensuite ses cheveux, il ne fallait sans doute pas qu'ils la gênent. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'abri Heero voulu la suivre, elle lui fit signe de rester là où il était. Il devait attendre… Que Nat tourne. Il se plaça de façon à voir la scène. Nat et l'autre homme s'étaient relevés tous les deux. Le jeune homme s'était mis torse nu. Il sortit alors une arme à feu et tira sur son compagnon qui s'écroula.

Sarah : c'est vrai, les débutants ont toujours tendance à interrompre les duels.

Nat : Sarah… Pourras tu me tuer si tu gagnes ?

Sarah : Je n'ai pas le choix Nat, tu ne nous rejoindras pas, je dois donc mettre fin à tes jours.

Nat : Oui, bats toi comme il faut pour notre dernier duel.

A ces mots ils jetèrent tous les deux leurs armes à feu et prirent à la place un couteau, les mêmes couteaux. C'était ainsi qu'ils allaient combattre, ils se mirent alors en garde. Sarah avait un sourire étrange, lui aussi d'ailleurs, cruels, effrayants, mortels. Et Nat se mit à tourner.

* * *

Treize : Tu le reconnais ?

Duo se tenait lamentablement assis, appuyé contre le mur, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et à rester conscient. Treize n'y avait pas été de main morte. Il lui présentait un écrin contenant un couteau et Duo le reconnu sans peine, c'était le sien.

Treize : voyons, Sarah a le même, Nat a le même et Trowa a le même. Symbole de votre amitié, ou tout du moins camaraderie.

Il esquissa alors un sourire sadique.

Treize : Je pense que ton ami Heero fait parti de l'opération non ? Il avait l'air de tenir à toi d'après Bill, il m'a notamment parlé d'un baiser amoureux… J'ai ordonné à Bill de rester en retrait si c'était lui, j'ai vraiment envie de l'accueillir, je suis sûr qu'il va me plaire.

Un autre coup de feu.

Treize : Et si nous attendions un peu ?

Il s'abaissa alors pour être au niveau de Duo et enfonça rapidement une seringue dans son cou. Lui qui détestait les piqûres, deux en moins de deux heures…

Treize : juste pour que tu me laisses m'occuper de notre invité. Une petite dose devrait suffire, ça ne durera pas longtemps de toute façon.

Le natté s'accroche pour rester conscient, mais bouger ne semblait vraiment plus être possible. Et il entendait déjà les bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

* * *

Heero avait peur. Il avait laissé Sarah, celle qui connaissait ce genre d'univers. Et elle lui avait dit qu'il y aurait un garde mais… Il n'avait vu personne. Arrivé en haut, il ne vit qu'une porte avec de la lumière, toutes les autres étaient ouvertes et les pièces étaient plongées dans l'obscurité alors… Il l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied, imitant Sarah, et suivant son conseil se prépara à faire feu. Il baissa cependant rapidement sa garde en voyant Duo immobile sur le sol. Il prit peur et se précipité vers le natté. Il le regretta amèrement en sentant un violent coup derrière sa tête. Il s'écroula et lâcha son arme, complètement sonné. Il réussi cependant à se retourner pour voir cet homme, Treize, couteau à la main, souriant. Ce dernier posa l'arme sur la table en l'observant.

Treize : Bien, tu es donc le gamin qui tente de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

L'homme l'attrapa par son tee-shirt et le releva, avant de le frapper violemment dans l'estomac puis directement au visage. Heero se retrouva à bout de souffle contre le mur.

Treize : Tu me plais bien, on va jouer un peu.

Heero sentit un nouveau coup, tout aussi douloureux.

* * *

Duo ne regardait plus ni Treize ni Heero, en fait il n'avait plus quitté le couteau, son couteau, des yeux. La drogue faisait encore effet, mais Heero avait mal, alors il devait… Mais lui aussi avait mal et puis…

_Duo, promet moi…_

"Solo…"

_Promet moi de ne plus tuer, tu es trop pur, trop doux pour ça je le sais. Changes de vie, viens avec moi. Plus jamais… Ne donne plus jamais la mort Duo. Promet moi._

"Mais… C'est toi qui est parti. A cause de moi. Je veux pas que ça recommence. Mais…"

Duo tenta de se relever, il avait mal, sa tête tournait. Et Heero gémissait. Et Treize riait. Et son couteau l'attendait, le narguait. Tuer ou ne pas tuer telle est la question. Mais la situation n'était pas à l'humour.

_Promet moi._

"Solo…"

_Duo… je t'aime alors ne part pas !_

"Heero."

Oui, s'il ne faisait rien son Hee-chan allait mourir sans savoir que lui aussi l'aimait.

"Pardon Solo. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse."

* * *

Treize : Bien, on a assez joué.

Heero ne répondit pas, il tentait de récupérer son souffle, il devait bouger, s'éloigner, s'abriter. Treize ramassa l'arme qu'Heero avait laissé tombé et s'approcha de lui, pointant l'arme vers sa tête.

Treize : Tu sais, Duo n'attire que des ennuis à son entourage, tu n'es pas le premier à mourir à cause de lui, et tu ne seras pas le dernier.

Heero : Vous semblez… Aimer tuer… Ceux à qui… Duo tient.

Il avait du mal à parler. Il avait mal tout court. Et le pire, c'est qu'au final il n'avait servi à rien. Treize allait le tuer, puis il s'occuperait de Sarah si elle n'était pas déjà morte et enfin de Duo

Treize : Quel dommage tu…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Heero remarqua que ses yeux s'étaient comme… Figés. Treize s'écroula. Derrière lui se tenait Duo, tête basse, couteau à la main et… Ce même sourire qui était présent sur les visages de Sarah et Nat. Un éclat de cruauté semblait briller dans ses yeux et Heero eut peur de lui. Juste un instant car déjà sourire et éclat avaient disparu. Duo laissa tomber le couteau au sol et se prit le visage entre les mains.

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

_Promet moi…_

"Pourquoi a-t-il fallut ?"

_Reste je t'en pris !_

"Que je recommence ?"

Le jeune homme se sentit alors entouré par deux bras rassurants.

Heero : C'est fini Duo, on va rentrer, c'est fini.

Duo : Hee-chan je…

Il avait du mal à parler, les sanglots arrivaient peu à peu, mais c'était du soulagement, du bonheur. Heero ne le repoussait pas, non au contraire, il lui proposait de rentrer.

Heero : On va aller rejoindre les autres, ça ira tu verras.

Et les améthystes emplies de larmes rencontrèrent les saphirs. Et les lèvres se scellèrent, naturellement sans autres mots. Un baiser chaste, un baiser doux, empli de promesses d'un meilleur avenir. Mais Duo vit une silouhéte qu'il reconnut.

Duo : Hee-chan !

* * *

Heero tomba lourdement au sol, en même temps il entendait un coup de feu. Sans réfléchir il attrapa l'arme qui était toujours dans la main de Treize, enfin, de son cadavre et tira sur l'homme. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'éviter la balle, ne s'y attendant sans doute pas et s'écroula. Heero se releva, il n'avait pas été touché grâce à Duo. Il sourit et se tourna cers le natté… Qui se tenait le ventre tendit qu'une rose écarlate prenait forme sur sa chemise blanche. Heero se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il se retrouva à genoux, tenant dans ses bras le jeune homme qui lui avait prit son cœur.

Duo : Désolé Hee-chan… J'suis un peu lent à la détente le soir.

Et ce baka qui continuait à sourire.

Heero : C'est… C'est pas grâve Duo, on va te soigner, ça va aller.

Duo : Je sais pas Hee-chan. Tu sais… C'est douloureux.

Heero : Oui, mais on va te soigner, tu vas t'en sortir, Sarah a déjà soigné Trowa alors…

Duo : Oui, mais… Elle n'est pas très douce… Comme infirmière.

Heero : Oui, je lui dirais de faire attention !

Duo : je… Tu sais j'ai… j'ai voulu te dire… Depuis que… Je te connais… Je… T'aimes… Hee-chan.

Heero : Oui… Oui moi aussi je t'aimes

Tenshi ! Mais ne parle pas, garde des forces ! 

Le natté sourit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Heero avait peur.

Duo : Je… Ne suis… Pas un ange… Hee-chan.

Heero : Si, tu es le mien Duo. Tu es mon ange.

Le natté cessa alors de bouger dans ses bras.

Heero : Duo ? Duo !

A suivre...

* * *

Oui je sais je suis cruelle, mais attendez avant de me tuer!! Y a encore un épilogue. Bon, je l'ai pas encore écrit et j'ai du mal à le mettre en place... D'ailleurs il n'y aura donc aucune exclu et en plus... Les autres sont tous enfermés dans le placard parce que...

Duo: Ouvre moi que je te tue!!

Plikt: Enfin voilà pourquoi! Donc ne me tuez pas tout de suite et attendez la fin pour ça!!


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Repartir à zéro ?

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : Toujours pas à moi !

Couple : Bah… 1x2 et 3x4 (mais faut chercher)

Genre : Yaoï et sinon… j'en sais trop rien !

Note : Voilà, je sais que je cous ai fait attendre pour la fin de cette fic et j'en suis désolée.

Je sais aussi que j'ai été sadique en vous faisant attendre et là... Désolé de ne pas être désolée!!

Enfin, voilà maintenant le dernier chapitre, soit l'épilogue!! Mefci pour toutes les rewiews, même celles qui osent me traiter (moi!!) de sadique!

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Epilogue : Ou comment tout est vraiment fini.

Cela faisait deux ans que les événements avec Oz et surtout Treize n'étaient plus que des souvenirs. Le jeune homme marchait doucement dans les allées, depuis toute cette histoire il venait ici, rendre visite à son ami, une fois par semaine. Et ce depuis deux ans. C'était une sorte… De promesse, afin d'obtenir le pardon de cet ami. Le gardien du cimetière le salua au loin. Oui, les gens le connaissaient, il faut dire qu'il était fidèle au poste. Il s'approcha d'une tombe couverte de fleurs, des fleurs qu'il lui avait lui même apporté. Surtout des roses.

: Aujourd'hui pas de roses, même si je sais que ce sont tes préférées, mais à la place…

Il sortit de derrière son dos comme pour faire une surprise un petit paquet.

: Tada ! Des chocolats blancs, tu adores ça ! T'es content ?

Il posa la boite parmi les fleurs et s'asseya en tailleurs face à la tombe.

: Je sais que tu m'en veux pas, même si j'ai pas pu te sauver. Mais, je tenais quand même à m'excuser parce que… Je quitte la ville aujourd'hui. En fait, je pars tout de suite alors… Je vais essayer de revenir te voir le plus souvent possible, et sinon… Je penserait à toi, toujours ! De toute manière je vois pas comment t'oublier.

Il sourit, un sourire qui n'est pas triste, mais doux et chaleureux.

: Duo ! Dépêche toi !

Duo : Oh ! Il faut que j'y ailles, Hee-chan va s'impatienter, c'est pas son fort d'attendre tu sais !

Il se releva et fit quelques pas pour partir, mais il se retourna une dernière fois et en souriant.

Duo : Au revoir Solo.

Et il quitta le cimetière, embrassant le dit Hee-chan et montant dans le minibus où un chinois se chamaillait avec un grand blond tandis qu'un grand brun à mèche tenait amoureusement dans ses bras un petit ange blond. Le bus démarra et une jeune femme leur fit des signes de la main avant de se réfugier dans les bras d'un jeune homme grand aux cheveux noirs.

Sarah : C'est fini Nat, ils sont partis pour de bon cette fois.

Nat : Il le fallait.

Sarah : Oui, ils vont avoir besoin de recommencer à zéro.

Et le bus continua à s'éloigner doucment, dans ce paysage si calme et si reposant.

Wufai : C'EST WUFEI, MAXWELL !

* * *

Voilà voilà! J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire parce que j'y arrivais pas, et même maintenant je suis pas encore totalement satisfaite. Mais bon... J'ai quant même décidé de faire une jolie petite fin bien sympathique!!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des rewiews, ça fait toujours bien plaisir!! Et les autres...

Bah merci d'avoir lu aussi!!

Et même si c'est fini... Rewiews?


End file.
